


Yard Work

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spring, Uncharted Spring Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: For Day 3 ofUncharted Spring Week.Prompts: Sun-kissed,Baby animals,Gardening,Mauve, NestNathan finds himself easily distracted from doing the errands he had intended on completing.





	

When Nathan had said that he had some errands to do outside of the house, Sam figured he meant that he needed to mow the lawn or trim the hedges, something along those lines.  So when he thought that he’d do a nice thing and bring out his little brother a bottle of beer while he had been working hard underneath the warm spring sun, he was surprised as he came upon what Nathan was _actually_ doing.

 

“I never pictured you as the _gardening_ type,” Sam said towards Nathan’s back as he watched his little brother crouched over a flowerbed.  He couldn’t help himself from sneaking a peek down towards Nathan’s posterior either, appreciating the shape of it while his little brother worked.  The shorts that he was wearing looked pretty _nice_ , and were kind of _tight_.

 

“Yeah well, can’t have the front of the house looking like a desert,” Nathan reasoned as he turned and looked up to see Sam staring down at him with a beer bottle in his hand.  He wiped his wrist across his forehead and grinned at his big brother before putting down the trowel.

 

“I think having a bunch of cactuses would be a nice look, don’t you think?”  Sam teased as he held out the bottle to Nathan in offering, a couple of drops of condensation dripping off of the bottom rim into the grass below with the motion.  “It’d probably at least keep some people away, solicitors, that sort of thing.”

 

“It’s _cacti_ ,” Nathan corrected with a chuckle as he took the offered amber bottle.  “And I guess that’d be a plus, although I don’t want it to look like a tumbleweed might roll through here.  I think I’ll just stick to the flowers.”  He smirked as he got up to standing and then took a generous swig from the bottle.  After swallowing, he dragged the back of his hand across his mouth and gave Sam a nudge with his elbow.  “Thanks for this.  It was thoughtful.  Although it’d be nicer if you actually _helped_ out here.”

 

“I don’t know the first thing about gardening,” Sam admitted as he raised his hands in front of his chest in a gesture of defeat.  “That’s something that we didn’t really _do_ in prison.  Besides, you look like you’ve got everything under control.”

 

Nathan laughed before taking another sip of beer from the bottle in his hand.  “Come on, it’s easy.  You can at least pull some weeds for me, that’s the easiest part.”

 

“But what if I accidentally pull out some of your plants instead?”  Sam asked with a little worry as he made his way down to the ground and knelt next to the flower bed.

 

“You won’t,” Nathan insisted as he got down next to his brother, first draining the bottle and nudging it aside before getting back to work.  “You can see the area I’ve been working on here, where you can see most of the dirt,” he explained as he pointed to a brown patch that had a few plants dotting it, with a gloved hand.  “I need you to start working on this part next to it,” Nathan continued on as he gestured over to the area where plants just seemed to be growing in a haphazard way.  “So just start pulling up everything that’s green.”

 

“Okay, that’s easy enough,” Sam said with a nod as he eyed the part that Nathan had assigned him to.  Before he had even began to get to work, his gaze drifted to his brother’s face, which had a sheen of perspiration to it, and a rosy glow on his skin.  “You make sure that you put on some sunscreen before you came out here?”  He asked as he lifted a hand to teasingly poke his little brother’s cheek.  “You look like you’ve gotten some sun.”

 

“Yes _mom_ ,” Nathan joked as he swatted Sam’s hand away.  “I’ve burned myself enough times to make sure that I remember to do _that._ ”  He laughed as he looked up to meet his big brother’s hazel eyes and gave him a grin.

 

Sam was easily drawn in by Nathan’s blue eyes, and almost as if by some uncontrollable force, he moved in to press a gentle kiss on his brother’s lips.  “I just want to take care of you,” he murmured as he cupped Nathan’s chin with his hand before they locked lips again.

 

“I know,” Nathan mumbled underneath Sam’s lips, letting himself close his eyes as he got caught up in the moment.  He soon found himself being nudged onto his back into the prickly grass, and the gardening was quickly forgotten as he let Sam take care of him in _other_ ways.


End file.
